안녕 (Hi)
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: [based on Lovelyz - Hi lyrics] Sehun mula-mula hanya penasaran, namun rasa itu kian berkembang hingga Sehun benar menyukainya, menyukai Kim Jongin. / exo kaihun songfic / fluff . typos . kaixsehun / would you mind to read and leave review?


Warn! To many typos instead. Fluffy (but cheesy ew). Happy reading!

-o00o-

Sehun tersenyum simpul pada tulisan diatas kertas polos berwarna kuningnya. Ia melipat jadi dua kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya disaku kemejanya.

Keputusan Sehun sudah bulat. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk benar-benar dekat dengan seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini ia perhatikan.

Kim Jongin.

Bermula dari ia yang sering melihatnya disekitar rumahnya, dan berlanjut pada melihat Jongin disekolahnya -yang ternyata berstatus murid baru-, dan kejadian manis yang ia alami.

Jadi, 15 hari yang lalu, Sehun jatuh tersungkur karena ketimpuk bola basket. Rupanya itu lemparan Jongin. Dan lelaki tersebut langsung menolong Sehun, bahkan menunggui Sehun hingga Sehun sadar betul juga mengantar Sehun pulang.

Dari situlah, perasaan yang awalnya hanya penasaran, jadi suka beneran, dan detik ini setelah Sehun selesai menulis surat, Ia fix mencintai Jongin.

Puk.

Sebuah kapur hinggap di dahinya. Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, tuan Oh? Sekarang juga kau keluar dari kelasku."

Sehun mendengus kesal dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan sangat tak ikhlas.

Pulang sekolah, Sehun langsung berlari kearah ruang olahraga dan menghampiri loker Jongin yang kebetulan satu saf dengan lokernya. Ia cepat-cepat menyelipkan kertas kuning itu dari sela-sela pintu loker -karena memang pintunya dikunci-, dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan lokernya. Setelah dirasa aman, ia langsung pergi dari ruang olahraga yang sudah didatangi anak basket.

"Hai Hun, tumben mampir!"

Sehun tersenyum simpul pada Luhan, temannya yang juga anak basket.

"Iya hehehe. Earphone ku ketinggalan di loker olahraga. Aku balik duluan ya Lu. Semangat latihannya!"

Luhan terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berlalu pergi.

-o00o-

Jongin mengangguk atas instruksi Kris, ketua basket mereka. Setelah diberi waktu break, Jongin langsung berjalan kearah lokernya, mengambil handuk kecil pastinya. Namun sebuah kertas kuning jatuh dari lokernya.

Jongin menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan dibukanya.

_Dear Kim Jongin,_

_Do you want to meet? I have something to tell you_

_Let's meet because I have something to ask you_

_I'm saying this with courage_

_So please answer me honestly_

_This evening_

_Camelion Cafe_

_17:05_

_Table no. 13_

_ㅅㅎ_

Jongin tersenyum tipis membacanya. Pengirim surat ini tidak kreatif sekali, pikirnya. Jongin tahu, ini arti lirik lagu Lovelyz - Hi.

Hey, tentu saja, Jongin diam-diam menjadi fans Lovelyz. Biasnya Yein tentu saja. Sebentar, kok jadi curhat.

Jongin melipat kertas itu dan mengantunginya, kemudian ia melirik arloji ditangannya. Jam 15:15. Ia tak sabar bertemu sang pengirim surat.

"Hey, Jongin! Ayo cepatlah!"

"Iya Kris!"

-o00o-

_**Sementara itu, tepat jam 16:55..**_

"Sehun! Bangun!"

"Sebentar kak Jongdae! Aku masih ngantuk!"

"Jangan marahi aku jika kau sudah sadar ini jam berapa."

"Eum, yeaa.."

Sehun bangkit dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari benda persegi panjang warna hitamnya.

Ia mendesis ntah kenapa karena jam digitalnya menunjukan pukul 16:57.

Hah?

16:57?!

"KAK JONGDAEEEEEE KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!"

"Bahkan 10x lebih, Sehun!"

Dan Sehun langsung mengambil hoodie dan ponselnya dan berlari ke arah cafe yang terletak dekat dengan sekolahnya.

But please.

Sekolahnya itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Melewati beberapa blok rumahnya. Huh, Sehun saja sering terlambat masuk sekolah.

Dan lagi.

Kenapa ia tak menggunakan sepedanya ya?

"ISH KAK JONGDAE!" umpat Sehun sambil mempercepat lagi langkahnya.

-o00o-

**Camelion Cafe, 17:11**

Jongin menyeruput taro milkshakenya sambil menunggu orang yang mengiriminya surat. Bagaimana si pembuat janji bisa terlambat?

Jongin penasaran sih. Siapa orang berinisial S H dan suka terlambat juga menyukai warna kuning.

Sambil menebak-nebak, ia memperhatikan seorang teman seangkatannya yang berlari-lari tidak jelas sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya.

Itukan, Sehun.

Sehun.

Jongin kembali memperhatikan Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu cafe sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat. Perlahan, Sehun masuk dan berjalan sangat pelan dan terkesan gugup kearah meja nya.

O-ooh?!

Jadi?

Jongin menetralkan rasa degdegannya saat Sehun sudah hampir sampai.

"Hai, Hun?" sapa Jongin pada Sehun.

"A-ah, ya." jawab Sehun gugup. Jongin terkikik geli dalam hati. Jadi, Sehun yang mengirim surat nya?

"Duduklah, kau kenapa tegang sekali sih?" canda Jongin.

'Sialanbagaimanaakutidaktegangjikadidepanmuidiotmanaakubelommandipls' kesal Sehun dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tipis dan duduk didepan Jongin.

"Sehun."

"Ah-ya?"

"Biar kutebak, kau baru bangun tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk malu, dan mendengus. "Maaf, aku telat. Kak Jongdae tidak membangunkanku."

"Tak apa-apa." Jongin terkekeh. "Kau punya tisu basah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Jongin kemudian berdiri, berjalan kearah wastafel, membasahi sapu tangan yang ia punya dan kembali. Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Dan tindakan Jongin selanjutnya membuatnya menahan nafas terkejut dan memekik sebal. Jongin tertawa lebar.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Tak perlu repot-repot hanya untuk mengelapkan ilerku. Ish!"

"Hey slow down, _babe_. Kau dilihati banyak orang."

Emosi Sehun menciut seketika. Wajahnya memerah samar karena panggilan 'baby' dari Jongin untuknya.

Jongin kembali terkekeh akan tingkah Sehun. "Lagipula, tindakan tadi, romantis kan? Macam cowok ngelapin es krim disudut bibir kekasihnya."

"Kim Jongin!"

-o00o-

Rencana Sehun gagal total. Padahal sebelum tertidur tadi ia bahkan sudah berlatih bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan semua itu sirna sudah, karena:

Satu, ia telat.

Kedua, ia baru tahu kalau Jongin itu jahil setengah mati.

Mood Sehun berubah kian cepat tanpa mengenal waktu. Dalam jarak 30 detik saja, setelah tersenyum pemuda albino tersebut kambali mengumpati Jongin yang jahilnya tak kunjung ada hentinya.

"Kau ini..." geram Sehun. Ia membuang nafasnya, berusaha mengendapkan rasa kesal yang membuncah didada.

"Kau menghancurkan rencanaku, Kim." tukas Sehun terkesan dingin, dan itu membuat Jongin spontan menghentikan kekehan meledeknya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jongin ragu. Ia jadi tidak enak hati begini.

Lagipula, ia baru sadar kalau ia bertingkah aneh. Biasanya ia akan diam dengan sifat hangatnya. Namun, baru kali ini ia merasa senang menggoda Sehun hingga marah.

Habis... Wajahnya lucu sih.

Eh?!

"Padahal aku ingin serius berbicara. Namun karena kejahilan kau, rencana yg kuatur sedemikian rupa tadi siang gagal sudah." Sehun menatap cangkir lemon green tea nya nanar. "Bahkan aku sempat gila sendiri berbicara didepan kaca, hingga tertidur. Namun Kak Jongdae yg menyebalkan membuatku telat. Dan kau." lanjut Sehun dgn lirih, masih menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Kupikir kau pribadi yang dingin namun hangat, cuek namun sopan, tak peduli namun sebenarnya peduli. Maka dari itu aku pede mengajakmu bertemu."

Jongin menatap bersalah pada pemuda didepannya yg tengah menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Kemudian Sehun menatap lurus mata Jongin.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maksudku, iya, ini aneh, namun aku sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu. Butuh mental yang kuat untuk bertegur sapa denganmu. Namun hari ini aku berhasil melakukannya." ia tersenyum.

"Aku pulang. Kak Jongdae pasti menungguku." Sehun melirik arlojinya. 18:05. "Sebaiknya kau pulang juga. Sampai jumpa, Jongin." kata Sehun lalu beranjak pulang. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan beribu rasa bersalah.

-o00o-

"Sehun."

"J-jongin?!"

Sehun begitu terkejut saat Jongin menyapanya dengan hangat. Pagi ini cukup dingin hingga Sehun harus mengenakan jaket yang tebal. Nafasnya bahkan mengepul. Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Apa kau suka kopi atau susu? Aku membeli nya tadi. Pilih saja." kata Jongin. Sehun mengangguk gugup dan mengambil asal cup kertas dari tangan Jongin. "Makasih."

Jongin mengangguk. "Masalah kemarin.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menggagalkan rencana manismu. Aku hanya sudah tau lajur ceritanya. Aku yakin kau terinspirasi dari lagu yg dibawakam Lovelyz, kan?"

Sehun gelagapan. Bagaimana Jongin tahu? Lagi, Jongin terkekeh. "Aku salah satu fanboynya, Hun."

"A-ah. Jd begitu. Maaf, aku tak tahu."

Jongin mengangguk, dan kembali mengulas senyum.

"Dan inti pembicaraanmu kemarin.. Aku menerimamu."

"HAH?"

"Kemarin, kau mengatakan kalau kau suka padaku kan? Ya, aku terima itu."

"SINTING! Aku suka padamu bukan berarti aku menembakmu, bodoh!" Sehun mendengus kesal. "Aku juga masih punya harga diri. Masa harus menembakmu duluan?!"

Jongin terkekeh jahil. "Jadi, kau mengakui posisimu sebagai _bottom_, eh?!"

"Dasar Kim Jongin menyebalkan!"

-**end**-

HAHAHAHA.

Besok try out and what i do this night. Writing idiot fics aahahah

Btw lagunya enak bgt. Lovelyz - Hi. Fluffnya dapet gak?! WAKWAK.

makasih yg udh sempetin baca.

Doain aku ya. Mwah!


End file.
